It Started With a Dare
by novitaqueen
Summary: "Truth or dare?" "Dare!" ujar Sarra tenang. Dia tidak ingin di permalukan oleh mereka. Tapi dia lupa kalau 'dare' itu menimbulkan masalah.


**It started with a dare!**

**Chapter 1**

Title : It started with a dare!

Author : novitaqueen

Main Cast : Sarrah Lee (Sarra)

Kim Jongin (Kai) EXO

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Word Count : 3169 words

Disclaimer : Kim Jongin itu punya orang tuanya. Kai itu punya fansnya. Sarrah Lee sama cerita ini punya aku hehehe

A/N : I have this Kai-feels for some time already and I can't help but write more about him :D

Actually I didn't mean to make this as chaptered fic but then I realized that this will be too long for a one-shot, so I decided make this fic as chaptered fic.

Warning : Typo everywhere. I'm sorry :(

Summary : "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" ujar Sarra tenang. Dia tidak ingin di permalukan oleh mereka. Tapi dia lupa kalau 'dare' itu menimbulkan masalah.

* * *

Sarra berjalan dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gadis itu berusaha mengikuti langkah besar Mr. Jung untuk sampai di kelasnya. Sesampainya di depan sebuah ruang kelas yang bertuliskan 2B, Mr. Jung melirik Sarra dan berkara "Kau sudah siap, Miss Lee?"

Sarra memperhatikan penampilannya sebentar. Kaos krem polkadot panjang dengan kerah hitam dipadu dengan rok polkadot selutut berwarna biru dongker serta legging hitam dan flat shoes krem. Rambut panjang lurus nya hari ini dibuat keriting gantung. Tas ranselnya tersampir di belakang punggungnya. So, penampilan check.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sarra bersekolah di Seoul International Senior High School. Dia adalah murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. Dia tidak memakai seragam bukan karena dia belum memilikinya tapi memang karena Seoul International SHS tidak memiliki seragam khusus seperti kebanyakan sekolah di Korea. Para siswa disana hanya berpakaian kasual namun rapi.

Sarra menarik nafas dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. _It's okay Sarra, you can do this! You've done this countless of time so everything will be allright._ batinnya. Gadis itu akhirnya menjawab "Ne."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini. Nanti masuklah pada saat ku panggil." Ujar Mr. Jung. Sarra hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mr. Jung kemudian membuka pintu kelas 2B dan melenggang masuk. "Good morning students."

"Good morning sir."

Sarra bisa mendengar Mr. Jung dan para siswa kelas 2B bercakap-cakap. "Bagaimana akhir pekan kalian? Tanya Mr. Jung. Kemudian terdengar jawaban-jawaban dari para siswa. "Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru dari Jepang. Miss Lee?" Mr. Jung memanggil Sarra.

Sarra masuk ke dalam kelas 2B. Gadis itu merasakan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya penasaran. Ketika gadis itu sudah berdiri di samping Mr. Jung, guru itu berkata "Perkenalkan dirimu, Miss Lee."

Sarra kemudian menatap calon teman-teman barunya. Gadis itu memberikan senyum manisnya lalu berkata dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih, "Hai, namaku Sarrah Catherine Lee. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sarra. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik." Sarra memperkenalkan dirinya. Beberapa diantara mereka tersenyum hangat, namun banyak diantara mereka yang cuek saja. Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa Sarra?

Kalau kalian mengira Sarra adalah tipikal princess, kalian salah. Sarra hanya siswa sekolah menengah biasa dengan wajah yang rata-rata. Belum lagi sifat pemalunya yang membuatnya selalu di cap menjadi seorang yang pendiam. Sarra benci tempat baru seperti ini karena dia harus menyesuaikan diri lagi.

Sedih memang mengingat sifat Sarra yang pemalu dan tidak mudah bergaul tetapi dia harus sering berpindah tempat. Ayah Sara bekerja di kedutaan Korea, membuatnya sering berpindah-pindah tempat. Hal itu membuat Sarra mau tak mau juga harus berpindah-pindah sekolah. Paling tidak kali ini Sarra berharap ini yang terakhir kalinya dia berpindah sekolah. Semoga saja mereka menetap, terutama karena ini adalah tanah kelahiran Ayahnya.

"Oke cukup perkenalannya. Kalian bisa berkenalan dengan Miss Lee ketika waktu istirahat tiba." Mr. Jung lalu menoleh kearah Sarra. "Miss Lee, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Miss Han." Sarra mengangguk dan berjalan ke kursi kosong di barisan tengah dimana seorang gadis mungil cantik melambai padanya. Sarra memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum duduk di kursinya. "Baiklah, sekarang buka buku matematika kalian halaman 56." Ujar Mr. Jung.

Mr. Jung sedang mulai menerangkan tentang Matriks ketika sebuah suara lembut menarik perhatian Sarra. "Hey, aku Ahreum. Han Ahreum. Salam kenal." Gadis di sebelah Sarra, yang dipanggil Mr. Jung dengan sebutan Miss Han tadi, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sarra. Sarra menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu sambil menjawab "Sarra". Gadis itu lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Sara tidak perlu memperhatikan Ahreum dengan seksama karena sekilas saja dia sudah tahu gadis itu cantik. Rambut cokelat sebahunya yang sedikit ikal dibagian bawah, mata nya yang dihiasi softlens biru, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis serta pipinya yang tirus. Kulitnya yang putih kontras sekali dengan gaun biru dongker dengan corak putih yang dikenakannya. Bandana dengan pita hitam yang melingkar di rambutnya menambah kesan manis. Lalu sifat gadis itu yang ramah menambah kesan cantik yang melekat padanya. _Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna untuk dijadiakan kekasih. Kalau aku laki-laki, pasti aku akan jatuh cinta padanya._ Sarra membatin.

Ahreum balas tersenyum lalu menunjuk seseorang di depannya. "Ini Mihyun dan yang di sebelahnya itu Inhwa." Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sarra. Mihyun dan Inhwa menoleh dan memberikan senyum mereka pada Sarra. Sarra mengenalkan dirinya pada mereka.

Mihyun adalah tipikal 'eonni' yang sempurna jika dilihat dari wajahnya. Gadis itu terlihat dewasa. Rambut hitam panjang ikal sepinggang, mata yang sedikit lebih besar, hidung mancung, serta bentuk bibir yang seksi menambah kesan ayu nya. Belum lagi badannya yang proporsional yang dibalut dengan kaos putih dan vest krem yang pas di badannya serta rok mini hitam dengan legging berwarna senada membalut kakinya.

Berbeda dengan Mihyun yang memberikan kesan 'eonni', Inhwa justru memberikan kesan 'magnae' yang kental. Hal itu terlihat dari wajah imutnya. Rambut panjang di keriting gantung dangan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Matanya yang sedikit sipit ditambah hidungnya yang mancung serta bibir mungilnya yang merah membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka. Sweater kuning kebesaran dengan corak biru yang membungkus badan mungilnya membuatnya terlihat lucu. Belum lagi wajah innocent nya yang membuat Sarra yakin bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang tega menolak permintaannya.

Pikiran Sarra teralihkan oleh Mr. Jung yang memarahi Ahreum. "Miss Han, sudah saya katakan untuk berkenalan dengan Miss Lee ketika istirahat nanti, bukan?" Ahreum hanya meringis sebelum akhirnya meminta maaf pada Mr. Jung dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya, membuat Mr. Jung kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Inhwa menoleh pada Ahreum, bibirnya bergerak mengatakan "Serves you, right?" tanpa suara. Ahreum hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

.

.

"Jadi kau ini keturunan mana? Namamu bukan nama Korea kecuali nama belakangmu." tanya Ahreum pada Sarra.

"Aku blasteran Korea-Inggris-Turki. Ayahku adalah orang Korea asli sedangkan ibuku keturunan Inggris-Turki." Jawab Sarra sambil menyeruput milkshake cokelat kesukaannya. Mereka sedang duduk di kafetaria untuk makan siang sambil bertukar cerita untuk lebih saling mengenal.

"Tapi kau lebih banyak terlihat seperti orang Asia." Mihyun berkomentar sambil mengunyah sosis nya.

"Mungkin karena aku lebih mirip Ayahku?" Sara berusaha memberikan sebuah alasan yang logis.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya bisa beripindah-pindah tempat?" tanya Inhwa pada Sarra. Ternyata dugaan Sarra mengenai Inhwa yang tipikal 'magnae' adalah salah. Justru diantara mereka berempat, Inhwa adalah yang tertua. Hanya saja wajahnya yang imut dan sifatnya yang sedikit manja membuat orang banyak menyangkanya sebagai anak kecil, tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Tidak juga. Bagiku justru sangat merepotkan" kata Sara.

"Kenapa? Kau kan jadi tahu banyak tempat. Kau bisa jalan-jalan kemanapun. Kau bisa mengerti budaya negara-negara yang sudah kau datangi. Kau bisa berbagai bahasa dan kau juga bisa punya banyak teman dari berbagai negara. Bukankah itu mengasyikkan?" tanya Inhwa lagi.

"Tidak. Aku jarang menetap di satu negara dalam waktu yang lama. Biasanya hanya sekitar enam bulan sampai satu tahun saja, atau yang paling lama lima tahun. Terkadang aku terlalu dibingungkan oleh cara berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekitar hingga saat aku hampir menguasai bahasa mereka, aku sudah harus pindah lagi. Bagaimana aku mendapat teman kalau berinteraksi dengan mereka saja tidak bisa?" Sarra menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya berat sekali." Mihyun mengomentari. Sarra mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Adakah tempat yang membuatmu paling sulit beradaptasi?" Ahreum bertanya lagi.

"China. Aku pernah mogok sekolah selama dua minggu disana. Bayangkan ketika aku tidak bisa bahasa Mandarin sedikitpun, tapi semua buku yang ada disana berbahasa Mandarin. Aku berusaha mencari buku bahasa Inggris dan nihil. Aku sampai mengurung diri di kamar dan merengek kepada orang tuaku agar mereka mengirimku kembali ke London saja. " Kata Sarra. Gadis itu sedikit merinding mengingat pengalamannya di China.

Mereka berempat masih asyik bercerita ketika sebuah suara seorang wanita menggema di seluruh kafetaria manandakan adanya sebuah pengumuman. "Perhatian-perhatian! kepada seluruh siswa Seoul International Senior High School, dikarenakan ada perubahan kurikulum maka untuk dua jam pelajaran setelah istirahat makan siang akan diadakan self-study. Siswa yang ketahuan berkeliaran atau membuat gaduh akan dikenakan hukuman. Demikian harap dipatuhi." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pengumuman itu, berbunyilah bel tanda istirahat makan siang berakhir.

.

.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare." Kata Inhwa setengah berteriak. Matanya berbinar-binar seolah menemukan hal yang paling menajubkan didunia.

"Aku setuju dengan Inhwa. Daripada kita belajar tidak penting. Toh kita belum akan menghadapi ujian." Ahreum kemudian menyetujui ide tidak-terlalu-brilian Inhwa.

"Bagaimana kalau guru kita tiba-tiba datang?" Mihyun bertanya dengan malas.

"Tidak akan. Lihat anak-anak yang lain bahkan berkeliaran di koridor. Mereka akan lebih dulu terkena detensi sebelum kita yang hanya bermain disini." Kata Inhwa lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Mihyun, Ahreum, dan Sarra.

Mihyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Inhwa lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sarra. "Sarra?"

"Mmm kurasa aku tidak ikut." Kata Sarra ragu-ragu. Takut-takut dia membuat Inhwa tersinggung.

"Oh ayolah Sarra. You're no fun!" Ahreum berusaha membujuk Sarra.

"Tapi−" Sarra berusaha beralasan yang langsung dipotong Inhwa, "No! Kau harus ikut. Tidak ada kata tapi!" kata Inhwa memaksa.

"Kau tidak akan menang berargumen dengan mereka berdua." Mihyun menepuk bahu Sarra simpati. Sarra hanya meringis.

Mereka duduk di depan kelas secara melingkar. Disamping kanan dan kiri Sarra ada Ahreum dan Mihyun sedangkan Inhwa duduk didepannya. Inhwa kemudian meletakkan botol minuman kosong diantara mereka.

"Oke. Kita lakukan gawi-bawi-bo untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih dulu berhak untuk memutar botol ini." Ahreum berseru penuh semangat.

"Gawi-bawi-bo" Mihyun yang menang. Gadis itu memberikan cengiran kemenangannya sebelum memutas botol. Ketiga orang lainnya menunggu botol berhenti dengan was-was.

Botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk pada Ahreum. Ahreum menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Truth or dare?" tanya Mihyun.

"Truth." Ahreum menjawab yakin.

"Hal paling memalukan apa pernah yang kau lakukan di depan seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Mihyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ughh..." Ahreum menggumam. Menurut Mihyun, Han Ahreum adalah perempuan yang paling menjaga image di depan seseorang yang disukainya. Tapi karena dia ceroboh, terkadang dia melakukan hal yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Kentut yang menimbulkan suara di depan orang itu." Jawaban Ahreum kontan membuat ketiga temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah karena kesal. "Giliranku sekarang!" kata gadis itu ketika ketiga temannya sudah berhenti tertawa.

Ahreum memutar botol laknat yang sudah mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan ketiga temannya. Setelah beberapa saat, botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk pada Inhwa. "Truth or dare?" tembak Ahreum.

"Truth!" ujar Inhwa yakin.

"Kapan kau berciuman untuk pertama kali?" tanya Ahreum.

"Uhhh shit!" Inhwa memaki.

"Jawabanmu yang jujur Inhwa. Bukan makian yang ingin ku dengar." Kata Ahreum tidak sabar.

"Sewaktu aku pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini."Inhwa menjawab ragu.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Mihyun penasaran.

"Choi Minho sunbaenim." Inhwa menjawab sambil menggigit bibir.

"Apa?" teriak Ahreum dan Mihyun bersamaan, sedangkan Sarra hanya memandang mereka bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ahreum bertanya histeris.

Sarra yang tidak tahu siapa itu Choi Minho, menyenggol tangan Mihyun meminta penjelasan. Lalu Mihyun dengan sabar menjelaskan pada Sarra bahwa Minho adalah senior mereka yang berprofesi sebagai model. Menurut Mihyun, Minho itu tampan, baik hati, dan atletis. Tipikal pangeran di drama-drama. Mereka bertiga merupakan penggemar Minho. Sarra hanya mengangguk-anggu mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami? Itu sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu Jung Inhwa." Ahreum menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Inhwa gemas.

"Aku takut kalian akan marah padaku. Kalian kan juga menyukainya. Tapi bukan salahku kalau aku ini menarik sehingga Minho Sunbae menyukaiku dan menciumku." Kata Inhwa defensif. Mihyun yang mendengarnya kemudian berpura-pura mau muntah.

"Anyway, ayo lanjut." Lalu giliran Inhwa yang memutar botol itu. Sarra menghela nafas lega saat botol itu tidak jadi menunjuk padanya namun pada Mihyun. "Truth or dare?" tanya Inhwa.

"Truth!" jawab Mihyun kalem. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berani memilih dare, membuat Sarra heran. Bukankah akan lebih baik melakukan sesuatu daripada mengakui sesuatu?

"Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu Oh Sehun?" tanya Inhwa jahil.

Mihyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Inhwa. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Wow wow, calm down honey!" kata Ahreum. Sarra sendiri hanya mengusap-usap punggung Mihyun yang masih terbatuk-batuk karena terlalu terkejut.

Ketika batuk Mihyun akhirnya berhenti, Inhwa bertanya "Jadi?"

"Cium." Mihyun menjawab singkat. Wajahnya memerah.

"Omona, Mihyunnie sudah besar sekarang. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman." Ahreum bersorak, membuat wajah Mihyun semakin memerah.

Mereka berempat terus bermain. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Sarra karena botol minuman itu tidak juga menunjuk kepadanya. Atau mungkin tidak karena botol itu kini menunjuk kepadanya. "Truth or dare?" tanya Inhwa.

"Dare!" ujar Sarra tenang. Dia tidak ingin di permalukan oleh mereka. Tapi dia lupa kalau 'dare' itu menimbulkan masalah.

Inhwa tersenyum licik saat mendengar jawaban Sarra. Matanya berkilat seolah telah memenangkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Sarra menyesali pilihannya.

"Aku mau kau mencium Kai di bibir!" kata Inhwa. Mulut ketiga teman Inhwa terbuka karena terkejut dengan 'dare' darinya.

Alasan dari keterkejutan Ahreum dan Mihyun adalah objek dari 'dare' yang diberikan Inhwa. Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai adalah salah satu dari enam siswa terpopuler di sekolah mereka. Dia adalah pemimpin dari EXO, geng yang beranggotakan enam orang populer itu.

Keenam orang itu adalah Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, the Cold-Prince

Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho, the Angel

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O, the Cute-One

Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun, the Mood-Maker

Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol, the Playboy

Dan Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun, the Poker-Face. Ya, ini adalah Oh Sehun kekasih Park Mihyun.

Sedangkan alasan dari keterkejutan Sarra adalah dia harus mencium seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya di hari pertamanya di sekolah baru. Itu benar-benar masalah baginya. Selain dirinya yang memang pemalu dan tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain, ini baru hari pertama for God's sake.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau aku tidak memenuhi 'dare' darimu?" Sarra bertanya pada Inhwa, siapa tahu ada cara lain untuk menghindari masalah itu.

"Kalau kau mau membelikanku tas keluaran Gucci yang terbaru, aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak melakukannya." Kata Inhwa tenang.

Sarra melongo. Tas Gucci terbaru itu harganya sekitar $2000. Lebih baik dia melakukan 'dare' dari Inhwa. "Nope! I'll just do the damn 'dare'." Ujar Sarra tegas.

"Sarra, lebih baik kau membelikan Inhwa tas Gucci nya saja. Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan ciuman dari Kai." Ujar Mihyun memberikan solusi. Kemudian Mihyun menceritakan kepada Sarra siapa itu Kai dan teman-temannya. Bagaimana sifat mereka, terutama Kai. Serta kenyataan bahwa persentase kemungkinan Sarra akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Kai adalah 0,0001 %. Mihyun tentu saja tahu banyak, mengingat kekasihnya adalah teman dekat Kai. Sarra sendiri sebenarnya ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa Mihyun dan Sehun berpacaran.

Sarra mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali dia memikirkan bagaimana mungkin gadis pemalu seperti dirinya mencium seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Jangankan mengenal, gadis itu bahkan tidak memiliki bayangan papapun tentang 'Kai' ini. Tapi ketika dia memikirkan harus mengeluarkan uang $2000 dari rekeningnya untuk membelikan Inhwa tas Gucci, dia lebih merinding lagi. Ibunya bisa membunuhnya kalau sampai tahu hal itu. Jadi dia tetap memutuskan untuk mengambil 'dare' itu.

"It's okay. Aku hanya perlu menciumnya dan pergi. Masalah selesai." Kata Sarra menggampangkan. Padahal pikirannya sekarang ini benar-benar tidak karuan.

"Ini akan jadi hal yang sangat menarik." Ahreum yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Jadi kapan aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Sarra pada Inhwa.

"Sekarang. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Inhwa mengerling jahil.

.

.

Sarra, Inhwa, Ahreum dan Mihyun kini sedang berdiri di ujung kafetaria mengamati Kai dan teman-temannya yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka tidak kembali ke kelas sejak makan siang tadi karena memang saat ini sedang jam pelajaran self-study dimana sebenarnya hanya jam pelajaran kosong. Inhwa menunjukkan siapa diantara mereka yang bernama Kai. Kai masih berdiri karena sebelumnya dia mengambil minuman di mesin penjual otomatis. Sarra akan pergi mendekat ketika Ahreum membisikkan kata 'fighting' dan Mihyun hanya memandangnya dengan takut. Sarra memberikan senyum menenangkannya pada Mihyun, meskipun hatinya sendiri tidak tenang.

Jantung Sarra berdetak semakin kencang ketika dia semakin dekat dengan Kai dan teman-temannya. Dia sempat ingin berbalik kembali karena merasa tidak mungkin melakukannya namun bayangan uang $2000 yang harus dikeluarkannya kembali membuat dirinya bertekad penuh untuk memenuhi tantangan ini. _It's okay honey, it's just a dare_, batinnya.

Kini Sarra sudah berdiri di belakang Kai, di dekat meja yang ditempati Sehun, Baekhyun, Suho, D.O, dan Chanyeol. "Excuse me, Kai-ssi..." Sarra memanggil nama Kai. Merasa di panggil, Kai menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Kelima orang yang tadinya sedang bercanda juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sarra, membuat Sarra semakin gugup. Belum lagi seisi kafetaria, yang memang cukup ramai, menjadi hening.

Kai hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Sementara telinga Sarra mulai menangkap bisik-bisik para siswa yang mungkin kini sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Siapa perempuan itu? Apa perlu apa dia dengan Kai?" bisik salah seorang gadis. Tentu saja cukup keras karena Sarra bisa mendengarnya.

"Mungkin akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kai. Bukankah biasanya begitu?" suara lain menyahutinya.

Sarra benar-benar ingin memakan mereka hidup-hidup kalau dia bisa. Kenapa sih mereka tidak bisa diam sebentar, membuatnya kesal saja. Sarra melirik Inhwa, Ahreum dan Mihyun. Inhwa memberinya tanda untuk segera melakukannya.

Sarra menarik nafas sebelum membuangnya lagi. Berusaha rileks. Gadis itu dengan berani memandang mata Kai dan berkata, "Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan ini."

Kening Kai berkerut tanda tidak mengerti. Kemudian matanya melebar terkejut ketika gadis dihadapannya berjinjit dan memegang kedua pipinya. Gadis itu lalu menempelkan bibir merahnya ke bibir Kai. Terdengar bebrapa suara yang menunjukkan mereka terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Secepat gadis itu menciumnya, secepat itu pula gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya. Gadis itu berbalik dan akan melangkah pergi. Namun entah setan mana yang merasukinya, tangan Kai dengan gesit menarik tangan gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu menghadapnya. "That's not how you do it." Katanya. Mata gadis itu membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Kai untuk melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang gadis itu sementara tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu gadis itu. Dia lalu menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Terdengar beberapa teriakan 'Oh My God' di sana-sini. Tapi Kai tidak peduli. Dia justru semakin menjadi. Tangan kanannya berpindah untuk memegang kepala gadis itu. Dia melumat bibir bawah gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu masih diam saja. Mungkin terlalu terkejut untuk merespon. Kai menyapukan lidahnya ke bibir gadis itu sebelum memaksa memasukannya ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Baru setelah beberapa saat bermain lidah didalam mulut gadis itu, Kai melepaskannya. "That's how you kiss people properly." Kata Kai sambil memamerkan smirk nya.

Sarra mengerjapkan matanya ketika kesadaran mulai datang padanya. Sebenarnya saat ini jantung Sarra rasanya sudah mau meledak. Perasaan malu, takut, dan menginginkan hal tadi terulang membuatnya kalut. Tapi dia berusaha memperlihatkan kalau dirinya tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kai.

"Whatever." Kata Sarra sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Sepeninggal Sarra, Kai menjatuhkan diri ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan?" Baekhyun buka suara.

"Apa?" tanya Kai tidak tertarik.

"You kissed that girl!" D.O setengah berteriak. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah perginya gadis itu.

"Well, I did." Kata Kai lagi, masih sama tidak tertariknya.

"Damn Kai! Kau baru saja berciuman dengan seorang gadis di kafetaria." Chanyeol memandang Kai tak percaya.

"Yeah. So?" Kai masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis manapun di sekolah ini. Kau menolak semua gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadamu dengan dinginnya. Tapi kau baru saja mencium seorang gadis di hadapan semua orang. Siapa gadis yang bisa membuat Kim Jongin−yang tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun juga−menciumnya?" Suho berusaha menjelaskannya pada Kai. Kai hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sepertinya tahu siapa gadis itu." Kata Sehun yang sedaritadi diam saja. Semua mata memandangnya penuh tanya. "Sepertinya dia teman baru yang diceritakan Mihyun tadi. Gadis yang baru pindah dari Jepang."

"Lalu kenapa dia mencium Kai?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Kai dan berkata, "Tapi Kai, selama ini kau tidak pernah membiarkan seorang gadis menciummu ataupun balas menciumnya. Kecuali kalau gadis itu membuatmu tertarik." Dan dari ekspresi terkejut yang sekilas sempat hinggap di wajah Kai, Sehun tau dia benar. Dia tersenyum menang.

**.tbc**


End file.
